Fade to Black
by Sorra Boo
Summary: What if Hinata was Hizashi's daughter? And Neji was Hiashi's? What if the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans planned to join forces and start a coup? What if instead one Konoha traitor, there were two?
1. Chpater 1

Hizashi looked down at his only daughter with warm eyes, "Hinata, let's go. We need to meet with Hiashi-sama, it's Neji-sama's birthday."

Hinata nodded and smiled widely, "Hai, Chichiyo!"

They each slipped on their sandals and walked through the Hyuuga district and to the main branch compound, as they walked, Hizashi's warm smile faded to a hard mask of indifference with slight anger in his eyes.

Hinata was slightly giddy, what six year old wouldn't be? She was going to see her favorite cousin, Neji-sama! He was turning three and it would now be Hinata's duty to be his guardian, her chichiyo told her that she had to protect Neji-sama with her life.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts as they got closer to the main branch compound, the giddy feeling rising. _Maybe chichiyo will allow me to play with Neji-sama..._

Hinata smiled as they came upon the compound, Hiashi, and a few other main branch members came out to greet them, Hiashi had a hard look on his face as he gazed at Hinata.

Hizashi narrowed his eyes, "Congratulations on turning three today, Neji-sama. I hope you have a good birthday."

Hinata gazed up at her father with a look of confusion, "What's wrong Chichiyo?" Hizashi looked down at his daughter, sorrow in his eyes, but he said nothing.

Neji smiled as he stood in front of Hiashi's leg, Hiashi switched his gaze from Hinata to Hizashi, "Hinata is now six **(1)** , correct?" Hizashi nodded, his anger rising, "Well it's about time that I take her under my wing."

Hizashi nodded once more, he bit his tongue to hold his anger as Hiashi took his daughter away. Knowing that once she came back, Hinata would be caged, bound to this corrupt clan for her life.

-Line Break-

Hizashirubbed Hinata's bad in a soothing manner as she writhed in pain, "Chichiyo! _It hurts Chichiyo_!"

Hizashi picked the poor girl up and hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words into her ears, "I know, Hina, I know... Please push through, you're strong and I believe in you..."

Hinata's bangs were clipped up on her head, revealing the angry, bright green seal that marked her forehead, "Why did Hiashi-oji-sama d-do this Chichiyo?!" Her head throbbed torturously, her temples cramped and sweat dripped down the side of her face.

"This clan has a cursed cycle, Hina... Our family is falling apart and I fear that our clan will fall to its knees... But, I believe that you will change this clan, and destroy this accursed cycle." Hizashi kissed the center of her forehead and somehow lessening the pain from the seal slightly.

Hinata nodded and buried her face in Hizashi's chest and let out a sob, "I will Chichiyo... I will change the Hyuuga."

-Time Skip-

Hinata and Hizashi sat in front of the wall in the dojo watching Neji and Hiashi spar, Neji was excellent with his gentle fist and defending against Hiashi's strikes.

But Hizashi had seen Hinata strike against a wooden dummy, and she was twice Neji's power and had much more flexibility in her dodging. Why? Why couldn't have I been born first? Then Hina would have the proper training she needs.

Hizashi looked down at Hinata, his heart clenching at her fake smile. He glanced at her forehead and saw her bright seal through her bangs, glaring back at him, they hadn't given her any bandages to cover it, so it had shown brightly through her hair.

Without realizing it, Hizashi's Byakugan began to activate as he glared at Hiashi and Neji.

 _Why? Why does Kami bind us like this?_

Hizashi saw red as Hinata's wails echoed through his mind.

 _Hina has more potential. What god would do this to her?_

Hiashi sensed the killer intent radiating off of his younger brother and slid in front of Neji, _'Killing intent!'_ Hiashi made a single hand sign and the seal on Hizashi's forehead began to glow brightly, damaging his cranial nerves.

Hizashi cried out and began writhing in pain on the ground, Hinata scrambled over to him, her own seal beginning to throb slightly, "Ch-Chichiyo! What's going on Chichiyo!?"

Hiashi glared at his younger brother, hate swelling in his eyes, "Take notice, Hinata. You _branch_ members are only here for the Main branch's disposal. I'll forgive the fool this time."

Hinata felt numb as her father panted heavily, his eyes wide and mouth open in pain. The young branch member looked over to Neji, her face contorted in shock and betrayal, "Ne-Neji-sama..."

He walked towards her, but Hinata backed away in fear, she then fell to her knees and bowed, pressing her forehead to the ground, "Pl-Please don't hurt m-me, Neji-sama!"

Neji's face contorted in horror as he finally realized what Hiashi did to Hinata, what that seal meant, the pain it brought, "Hinata-Nee..."

-Time Skip-

Hizashi was unconscious on the dojo floor as the branch members hurried him to the infirmary, Hinata watched as he was hauled off, her eyes hard and filled with tears as her heart sank rapidly.

 _'Is this the rift Chichiyo spoke of...?'_

-Line Break-

"I'm sorry Hinata."

 _No..._

"He was a good man."

 _It can't be..._

"He loved you very much, I hope you know that."

 _NO!_

"You're father was an amazing man, Hinata."

 ** _"NO!"_**

Hinata fell to the ground, her entire body shook, her mind was blank as tears streamed down her cheeks.

It was at the age of six when Hinata was told her father died.

And... It was all because of... _That damned heir..._

Something inside of Hinata snapped as her hatred began to fester, she saw red as the unknown branch member looked at her with saddened eyes.

 _She would change the Hyuuga._

 **TBC**

 **1: Hina is older than Neji in this, trust me it will help the plot**

 **A/N: Idk why I thought of this plot but oh well**

 **I know it has a lot of canon but go along with it for now**


	2. Chapter 2

After the fateful day of her father's funeral, Hinata became ice cold to everyone in the main family, especially Neji.

In that same year she entered the academy and graduated when she turned eight years old, she was the Hyuuga pride, almost on par with Uchiha Itachi.

Whenever she sparred, Hinata would give Neji no mercy and defeated him every time. Leaving Hiashi to wish she was his child. Hinata rose through the ranks and by the time she was eleven years old she was next in line for head ANBU, behind Uchiha Itachi.

At age eleven, she found out her clan was planning a double coup alongside the Uchiha.

At age eleven, she killed her entire clan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata slammed the shoji door shut, she fell to the ground and began to sob, she usually cried her days away.

She had no parents, no siblings, no love.

Her mother was killed by the main family when she was too young to remember, all she had was photos and her clan pendant, a yellow circle with a small flame encased in it.

But today was different, Hinata had just talked to Hiashi, he gave her a golden scroll written to her by her father.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hinata."_

 _Said girl turned around, feeling her hate boil at the sight of her uncle Hiashi, "Hai, Hiashi-sama, do you need something?"_

 _Hiashi stepped forward and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, who then flinched away from the contact, making Hiashi drop his arm and sigh softly, an unreadable emotion in his eyes, "Follow me to my study."_

 _Hinata followed obediently, her face an emotionless mask as she inwardly glared at Hiashi's back. Once they entered the study, Hinata sat on the cushion in front of Hiashi's desk._

 _Trying her hardest not to let her disgust show on her face, Hinata stared blankly at Hiashi, directing her gaze between his eyes, "What can I do for you, Hiashi-sama?"_

 _Hiashi sat at his desk and opened a drawer, he placed a gold and red scroll on the mahogany lightly, "Hinata... I know your feeling towards the main family, Neji especially."_

 _Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly, 'So he's going to disown me, isn't he?'_

 _Hiashi quickly continued, "But I want you to know your hate is wrong. This scroll contains your father's final words to you, he told me to give it to you when you turned eleven, read it if you want, but if you don't, just remember he loved you."_

 _Hinata grit her teeth and fisted her hands on the material of her trousers, not able to hold back the menacing glare, "This could've been easily written by a main family member, Hiashi-sama."_

 _Even though she refused to believe him, Hinata grabbed the scroll and about ripped it open, "T-This handwriting..." Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes as she desperately tried to hold them back._

 _'Hina, I know you're probably in a dark place. I know you'll hate the main family, I do as well. Just please, you need to know that I wasn't forced to do this, I chose this of my own free will to save your uncle._

 _I promised to always be there for you ever since your mother... passed... but I wasn't, and I don't know who will teach you the basic needs for a teenager or how to act like a child._

 _Hina, I want to apologize, the full reality of my decision is hitting me full force and I know you won't have a regular childhood, but please, don't make Neji's life bad, it wasn't his fault, nor is it the main family's._

 _Before I must go, I must warn you of the future. When you turn eleven, the Hyuuga are planning a coup with the Uchiha, please change them Hina, change the Hyuuga..._

 _Time runs short, Hina, I love you so much, please remember that. Goodbye, my daughter.'_

 _Hinata places a hand over her agape mouth as her tears finally spilled over and fell down her cheeks, she hiccuped, causing the flood gates to open,_ _ **"CHICHIYO!"**_

 _Hiashi pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back, "He loved you Hinata, remember that."_

 _Hiashi pulled away from the hug and kneeled, he pressed his head against the hard wood floor, "Please forgive me Hinata. I made you grow up too fast, you never got to know what regular family felt like..."_

 _Hinata watched in shock as the head of the Hyuuga bowed to her, tears sill pouring down her face._

 _Flashback End_

Hinata stood from the floor, cleaned her face and walked out of her empty house.

She had to ask for Neji's forgiveness.

She quickly made her way to his room, ignoring the sneers of main branch members. Hinata made it to the large shoji door and knocked twice, "Neji-sama?"

The door opened, revealing an eight-year-old Neji, his lush, mocha brown hair out of its usual ponytail and hung freely down his back, "Hinata-nee-san! What're you doing here?" The grin on his lips faded as he noticed the tears in Hinata's eyes, "Hinata-nee? What's wrong?"

Hinata fell to the floor and pressed her sealed forehead against the mahogany floors, "I'm so sorry for everything Neji-sama! I never should've taken my anger out on you, I never acted like the Onee-chan you needed, please... Please forgive me, Neji-sama..."

Neji stood silently in his doorway, his eyes widened to the fullest extent. He then pulled her up to stand and smiled again, "What're you apologizing for, Hinata-nee? I'd never hate you!"

 _"I'd never hate you!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stood next to Itachi, her porcelain ANBU mask on her face as Danzō stood before them, "Do you two understand what you need to do?"

The two prodigies nodded and chorused, "Hai, Danzō-sama." In unison, their voices low and emotionless.

The old, corrupt man paced in front of the two, his wooden cane clicking against the cement floors, "It must be done by tomorrow night. From our sources, they plan to attack the day after tomorrow, understood?"

"Hai, Danzō-sama."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"I'd never hate you!"_

 _'It seems your words hold no truth, Neji...'_ Hinata thought as she slashed through her distant cousin, Hajime, she thought his name was.

She swiftly made her way into the main branch compound, slaughtering anyone in sight, before she reached her final destination.

Hinata warily gazed down at her uncle, trying to hold her tears back as she raised her open palm, "So this is the path you've chosen?"

Hiashi's voice rang out, shattering Hinata's heart, "H-Hai, Hiashi-oji-sama..."

Hiashi sighed and sent a smile to her from over his shoulder as he sat on his knees, "Do not fear, Hyuuga don't show fear... I'm so proud of you Hinata..."

 _"You really are a kind child. Your father would be so proud of you..."_

At the age of eleven, Hinata murdered her whole clan, in the same night, Itachi murdered his clan, both to prevent a double coup.

The only people who know the truth of these massacres are the Hokage and Shimura Danzō, so they will act as traitors.

She will become the Hyuugas' downfall.

He will become the Uchihas'.

With tears falling down her cheeks, Hinata swung her sword and decapitated her uncle, "I love you, Hiashi-oji-sama..."

Before his tragic death, Hiashi muttered out a small, "I love you, protect Neji."

Hinata closed her eyes and sobbed into her hand, who wouldn't after just murdering their entire family except for their younger cousin?

 _"Hinata, please don't do this... You can join us, we will create a world where no one will ever belittle you ever again..."_

 _Hinata took in a shaky breath, her heart watching from its diamond solid casing, "Ko-nii-san... I'm sorry, I am but a tool for Konoha's use, and I can't watch my village fall."_

 _Ko sighed and slid into the Hyuuga stance, his eyes closing in sorrow, "If that's how it must be. Let us fight, Hinata."_

 _Hinata had a pained expression sprawled across her face as she summoned her katana, "Very well, Nii-san..."_

Hinata's eyes snapped open as she felt Neji's chakra enter the Hyuuga compound, she quickly wiped her tears and composed herself, _No matter what happens from here on out, I will always love you, Neji..._

She turned her back to the Shoji door and locked away her emotions as Neji slid the door open, "Hinata-nee...? Nee-san! Who did this to our family?! Who would do-" He was silenced by Hinata striking the chakra point his left arm, disabling it.

"Oh dear Otouto... Can't you tell that _I_ did this? I slaughtered our clan, even your poor _Tou-sama_ couldn't stop me." Hinata glared at Neji, sneering as he shook in fear, but in reality, was holding back her tears.

Neji's mouth was agape in a silent scream before he sputtered out a sentence, "B-B-But w-why?! Wh-Why Would you d-do this?!"

Hinata watched him fall to his knees and seemingly sneered in disgust, "The clan is _weak_ \- Or, well, _was_ weak. I rid it of the weak blood, I only acted as the perfect _'Nee-san'_ to measure your abilities."

Neji tried to speak, but no words would form as Hinata continued, "So, once the weight of what I've done settles in, use your hatred. And once you've become strong enough, we shall fight. It was written in our fates when we were born, your destiny is to be weak. Mine is to destroy this pathetic clan. So live, cling to your wretched life, you're not even worth killing."

With that, Hinata disappeared in a swirl of leaves as she heard an alarm sound over the village, but not before placing a genjutsu over Neji, showing him how his clan was murdered. _I'm so sorry, Otouto..._

Hinata then appeared next to Itachi, outside the walls of Konoha, "Are all loose ends tied on your side, Itachi?" Itachi grunted in affirmation, "And what of Madara?"

The Uchiha heir side glanced at her as they both heard sirens wailing and watched from the shadows as ANBU flew past them, "He said he will meet us at the Akatsuki hideout." Itachi studied Hinata's pained expression carefully, her glassy lavender eyes empty, "Did you... eliminate them all...?"

Hinata shook her head no, "I left Neji, I-I couldn't..." Itachi's expression softened, it was the first time he heard her voice crack.

"It's ok, Hinata, he will find solace with Sasuke **(1)**."

 **TBC**

 **1: Not a NejiSasu**

 **A/N: Blehh idk what to say lol**

 **Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here are your cloaks, hats, and rings. You two will be partnered up in a pair of two, you will execute any mission without fail and without objections. Are we clear?"

Itachi and Hinata nodded as Pein handed them each their new belongings, "Konan will guide you to your room." With a flick of his hand, the duo left the dark office to meet up with the blue-haired beauty, Konan.

"This way."

She led the two through a maze of hallways, and finally stopped at a dull steel door, "This is where we part, if you need to speak with either Pein or I, twist your rings. Itachi, you'll wear your ring on your right ring finger and Hinata yours will be on your left pinkie. Any questions?"

Both shook their head no and Konan left, Hinata opened the door, the steel scraping against the ground, creating a screeching sound that echoed through the halls.

The room was less than furnished, two twin mattresses, two dressers, a closet, and a bathroom.

The two decided which bed was whose and placed their packs on the beds, Hinata then placed her clothes in the dresser and stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower. She stepped out and wiped the steam off of the mirror, but turned away almost immediately.

She never did like what was staring back at her.

Monster.

Murderer.

 _Traitor._

Hinata mustered up her courage and looked in the mirror once more, she flicked up her bangs to see a The creamy skin of her forehead, all previous traces of the caged bird seal gone. If not for Danzō, the Hyuuga would've been able to use the seal on her.

 _"Danzō. If I'm going wipe out the Hyuuga, I need to be rid of the caged bird seal."_

 _"Ah, I suppose you're right... I heard Jiraiya-sama is in the village for a short while, act like a feeble girl, abandoned by the Hyuuga and ask for his help."_

 _"Hai."_

 _-Line Break-_

 _It hadn't taken long for Hinata to find the legendary pervert, he was, of course, peeping in the females hot springs._

 _"Jiraiya-sama."_

 _The little voice startled him, causing him to straighten and whip around, "Hai?" He was surprised to see a ten year old girl speaking to him, her eyes pleading, "How can I help you?"_

 _Hinata forced out some crocodile tears and untied her bandages, "You're the master of seals." She pulled her bangs back, exposing the bright green mark, "Please help me."_

 _-Line Break-_

 _It hadn't taken much to convince Jiraiya, he took her to the forest and knocked her unconscious._

 _Step One:_

 _Jiraiya took a calming breath before shutting of any disconcerting feelings of fear and self-doubt. Picturing the design in his minds-eye, he began painting an array of tiny symbols that sat patiently around each of Hinata's round eyes. Jiraiya then added an essential symbol atop each closed lid. The symbol was relatively simple; one large square was the starting point, then another slightly smaller square was drawn within it, repeating onwards in the same way. He then quickly drew contacting lines that bridged from each corner of each outer square to the surrounding markings._

 _Step Two:_

 _Bringing the ink brush to his own skin, Jiraiya then drew the same square symbol on his right palm. Without question or hesitation he removed his shirt to receive better access to his skin. He continued, meticulously drawing small black kanji up his arm, across his shoulder, down his chest, and to the centre of his abdomen, where his chakra originates._

 _Step Three:_

 _Jiraiya placed his hand over Hinata's eyes and began the jutsu. Glowing in a light green, the seals that were on Hinata began to rise starting with the centre squares, a translucent wall rose with them. Two pyramids covered each eye before they were drawn together by the now 3-D box on Jiraiya's palm. The three points connected as one._

 _Step Four:_

 _Jiraiya placed his left hand over Hinata's rapidly beating heart._

 _This was the difficult part._

 _Jiraiya's left hand engulfed in what would normally be a healing chakra. This time it would be used for the opposite reason._

 _He swallowed. All he needed was a second._

 _Jiraiya used his chakra to slow Hinata's heartbeat._

 _Thump..._

 _Thump..._

 _Thump..._

 _The racing pulse slithered to a stop._

 _Step Five:_

 _The instant Hinata's heart stopped beating Jiraiya could feel the damned Caged Bird Seal jump into action. At the same instant Jiraiya's left hand helped Hinata's heartbeat again. Once he felt the tell tail thump, he focused solely on his right._

 _The destructive Seal attacked, aiming for Hinata's eyes, but was thwarted by Jiraiya's own powerful seals. Instead it raced upwards, following the path he created for it. As it reached Jiraiya's hand it burned him with it's intense chakra. The black seals on his arm turned into a fire red. The flames danced towards Jiraiya's core. Less than a second before it reach his centre, Jiraiya's majestic blue chakra darted out._

 _A battle between red and blue ensued, seconds turning into minutes._

 _The red eventually died out, Jiraiya's vast reserves of chakra beating out over time. As the last of the red dimmed, blue took its place, flowing along that once flaring path. Finally reaching back down to Hinata, the seals on both of them shattered, with them, the symbolic one on Hinata's forehead._ **(1)**

 _Done._

The man was perverted, immature, and silly, but his true potential shines through in Fuinjutsu.

Hinata sighed, hating to look at her own complexion. She dressed and left the room to find Itachi sitting on his bed, back straight and eyes blood red, "We have a mission."

Hinata nodded, internally thanking the gods she didn't have to meet the rest of the Akatsuki, "Details?" She asked, but due to her monotone voice it sounded like a demand.

"Leaf ANBU are coming close to the base. We have to eliminate them."

Hinata sighed inaudibly, her heart aching, _Neji... I hope you're well, I love you..._ Today would be a long day.

 **TBC**

 **1: the unsealing part isn't mine. All credit goes to E.Knuxs on .**

 **A/N: should I show Neji and Sasuke in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata stood in front of the four Leaf ANBU, her Akatsuki cape fluttering in the slight breeze. Itachi stood next to her, his expression mirroring her own, "Can you handle them?"

She said nothing except jumped forward, uttering out, "Gentle Step: Lion Manifestation **(1)**." A giant, teal blue chakra lion appeared around her, her chakra pulsed, overwhelming the ANBU.

The lion pounced on the startled ANBU, only its front was created from Hinata's chakra, the lion was then connected to a blob surrounding Hinata, who looked unfazed.

The ANBU tried to slice the lion, but their blades fell through it, not causing any damage,. The lion bit down on one, sucking out his chakra until his body was bone dry and his life faded.

The lion then chased the three others who tried to escape, sucking out their chakra as well. All of their chakra was absorbed by Hinata, making the lion roar as it became more powerful.

She looked at Itachi, "Let's go."

-Line Break-

When Neji woke up he wasn't expecting to be bombarded by questions, hell, he couldn't even remember where he was.

Until it hit him.

His clan was dead, his family, his father... All murdered by his dear _Nee-san_.

He jumped from his bed, ripping out his IV, **_"I'll kill her!"_**

He threw anything he could pick up, shattering a window and breaking the door to the closet, even breaking some machinery in the corner of the room.

The nurses quickly rushed in, sedating him and cleaning the room, all silent, knowing the toll this would take on the poor child.

Sasuke had almost the same reaction, except he was less violent, Neji was on an all out rampage.

The nurses glanced nervously at each other while they heard Neji begin to wake up.

-ll her

-kill her

 **Must kill her**

Neji woke up with a jolt, his forehead covered in a sheen of perspiration. Sure, he had calmed down, but he had no other thought than to kill Hinata.

He should've known something was going wrong.

She had been so distant.

He blamed it on the ANBU missions.

She stopped smiling. He blamed it on her lack of sleep.

She stopped training him. He blamed it on her intense training regimen.

He never noticed when she snapped.

She had been so distant, colder. She stopped acting like herself.

 _"Hinata-Nee! Can You teach me the gentle fist stance?!"_

 _Hinata looked up, her ANBU gear seemed uncomfortable, "Why don't you ask Hiashi-sama to teach you, Otouto?"_

 _Neji pouted, pursing his lips, "Everyone knows he's not as good as you are." His eyes squinted as he tried to guilt trip his older sister, he looked adorable._

 _He heard a little chuckle and thought she caved in, but was soon poked in the center of his forehead, creating an angry red mark, "Sorry, Neji, I have a mission. Maybe next time."_

 _The Heir pouted and nursed his reddened forehead, "You're always too busy, then you poke me and say 'maybe next time.' There never is a next time."_

 _Hinata smiled, "Fine, when I get off my mission I'll help you with chakra control and foot stances." Neji smiled in triumph._

 _-Line Break-_

 _When Hinata returned, she had been in a grouchy mood, almost a sorrowful one. She ignored Neji for the first day and when she awoke she called him to train, despite her inner battle._

 _She led him out to the forest where she often trained with Itachi, "Show me your stance." Her voice was strained, as if she were about to cry._

 _Neji seemed to not notice and slid into his Hyuuga stance, Hinata circled him, pointing out every flaw and weak spot in his stance. She gently nudged his left foot towards his right foot, "You're too wide, you're forcing yourself into this stance. I can tell this isn't natural for you, relax into it."_

 _Neji took a deep breath and slid into it again, this time feeling much lighter, his eyes lit up as he felt the obvious difference, "Nee-san! I did it Ne-... Nee-san?"_

 _Hinata seemed frozen as another ANBU whispered something in her ear, Neji strained his ears and heard, "-em... By tonight."_

 _He tried to get her attention, "Hinata-Nee?" It worked as the ANBU disappeared and Hinata pokes his forehead._

 _"Next time, Otouto. I have a mission."_

 _Neji looked up at her and brushed her cheek, "Ne... Why are you crying Hinata-Nee?"_

 _Hinata's eyes widened for a split second before she said, "Ganbatte Neji." And disappeared._

After that, all he knew was that his clan was dead, save for Hinata, their murderer.

He wondered how she killed them all even with the curse mark, how hadn't the elders or main branch stopped her? Was she just that powerful?

Neji's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang and a familiar voice, "Neji! I heard what happened!" His bright blonde hair was shown in his peripheral vision, "Are you ok?!"

Neji growled, "Do I look ok?! My Nee-san just killed my _entire_ family! I'm not ok!" The tears begin to leak out and now there was no stopping them.

Naruto stood dumbfounded, "Hinata-Nee... Did it...?" Neji only let out a strangled sob, "No way... Why would... Why would she do this?!"

Neji didn't answer, he only wailed louder. Naruto frowned and hugged Neji, his heart breaking for his friend.

"I'll kill her."

The words were so quiet, yet Naruto heard them, loud and clear. The finality in his voice was proof enough, Neji would become an avenger.

-Line Break-

Hinata sighed, she felt like an empty shell of her past self. She went through the motions everyday; wake up, shower, almost die on a mission, avoid Hidan's grabby hands, cook herself dinner, go to bed.

She stared at her ring in mild curiosity, she had tried to pull it off her finger to inspect it further, but was stopped as it seemed the ring was fused to her finger.

Hinata stopped looking at the ring, and looked at her hands instead. They were covered in blood. They always were.

She never knew if the blood was her subconscious punishing her or if it was real, she never bothered to investigate further, she deserved any punishment given.

Oh how Neji must despise her, she often wondered how he was faring, but squashed the thought. Hinata didn't deserve to wonder about his wellbeing, she destroyed the poor boy's mentality by now.

She hated herself, Hinata wouldn't- no couldn't forgive herself. She was the worst kind of monster, she betrayed her own family, even if it would save more lives than taken.

She was a traitor and nothing could change that.

 **TBC**

 **1:** mattwilson83/art/Hinata-Jutsu-Gentle-Step-Lion-Manifestation-390520137https/

 **A/N: what a shitty chapter huh? Ughhh I'm lazy**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
